


Fire Dance

by vgersix



Series: Uhura "First Meeting" Vignettes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Short One Shot, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For #GailaWeek</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Uhura goes to see some friends at a bonfire on the beach, and… meets her new roommate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Dance

The dancing bonfire shot an orange glow across the otherwise darkened beach, casting shadows over the sand as the sound of rolling waves whispered in her ears. A feverish drumbeat bounced over the sand dunes and wordless song wended its way into the sky as she looked up to admire the first stars popping into view.

The moon was full, its cool blue glow bathing the beach in a luminous blanket, but she could still pick out the major constellations – Orion, Leo, and Cassiopeia - The Queen. She sighed, imagining herself among them. It wouldn’t be long now.

Someone in the circle of drummers took up a trilling noise that became an ululation— followed by clapping hands and a few appreciative whistles. She squinted in the darkness to see what was happening, and—there—someone was about to fire dance. A circle about their hips, with several lit wicks running along its edge—Uhura could see the figure was a woman, all curves and muscle, already falling into the drumbeat with the ease of a skilled performer. In the dim light of the moon and flame, the girl’s nearly naked body was washed in a bluish green light.

Uhura moved closer, stepping carefully over the dunes. As she watched, the dancer began to move toward the center of the crowd, away from the bonfire. The girl’s arms began to undulate smoothly overhead as the fiery hoop at her waist swirled about her as if by magic—her hips barely moving at all. Someone let out a “Whoop whoop!” and she turned, white teeth flashing a giddy smile. 

Suddenly Uhura realized it wasn’t a trick of the light after all—the dancer was green, from head to toe—an Orion woman. Her long red hair swirled behind her in thick waves, and—as she stepped closer, Uhura could just make out the glimmer of a shiny polish at the tips of her sinuous fingers. She was indescribably beautiful.

In motions that seemed effortless, the dancer ducked through—in and out of the hoop, raising it overhead one moment and scooping it under her feet to leap over it the next. She whirled like a dervish, turning her body into a pivot upon which the perfect circle of fire seemed to dance on its own. Uhura found herself lost in the display, unable to avert her eyes.

One by one, the wicks gave up their fuel and sputtered out. Finally only one remained, and the dancer caught the hoop between her hands - stopping to peek over one edge of the hoop in a graceful pose. The last wick flickered before her verdant face—illuminating it in an eerie glow. Uhura was again overcome by the dancer’s beauty—high cheekbones, glossy pink lips, and the crystal blue eyes that were, she was now flustered to find, locked with her own.

The dancer winked at Uhura, flashing one heavily decorated eyelash with a giggle. Then she made show of sucking in a big breath of air, puffed out her cheeks, and blew out the final wick—plunging the crowd into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [k/s blog](http://spirkian.tumblr.com/) | [personal blog](http://vgersix.tumblr.com) | [email me](mailto:vgersixwrites@gmail.com)


End file.
